


Gift

by IdleWrites



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Character Death, Death, F/F, I am an asshole, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, did i proofread this? No, shuhua i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleWrites/pseuds/IdleWrites
Summary: Shuhua celebrates hers and Soojin's fourth wedding anniversary.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the tags- yes this is angst. This was written for sooshu day. 
> 
> all trigger warnings are stated in the tags. read with caution.

Shuhua stretched from her seat, her arms extending mid-air as she stifled a yawn. She looks at the small clock on her desk; it was currently in the evening. Shuhua was glad she finished work earlier than usual. She swivels her chair around to look at the almost-black sky turning darker than before. She grinned and got up from her seat, packing her belongings readying to run out of the building. 

It was Shuhua’s and her wife, Soojin’s wedding anniversary today. Fourth anniversary to be specific. 

Shuhua loved her wife to death and always took the opportunity to cuddle and make time for her wife. Now that she was off early from work, she could plan a surprise dinner with her. The former girl went to the elevator and ran out of the building. She went to find her parked car and got in. She sat thinking about how she should surprise her wife.

Perhaps it wouldn’t be too bad to message her. Shuhua was quite fortunate in telling Soojin earlier in the morning that she would come back late and might not be able to celebrate, but things changed and Shuhua is now off early and can’t wait to surprise the latter. Shuhua wore her seatbelt and ran the engine of the car whilst the girl kept beaming a smile.

She drove around the area and booked a restaurant reservation after finding a perfect restaurant to dine in. Now, all she had to do was drive to her friend's floral store and pick-up beautiful flowers to display her adoring love for her wife. Shuhua couldn’t stop her heartbeat from racing and increasing by every second; the jitters and nervous feeling in her stomach made her feel flutter and nauseous. 

“Minnie-unnie!” Shuhua yells as she lowers the window to the floral owner who was ready to close down the store. The older girl that was called turned around, wearing a mint-green apron with her dyed-pink hair tied into a ponytail. 

“Shuhua? What’s up?” Minnie asked, surprised to see her younger friend this late at night and not least at her store.

Shuhua quickly answered, “Wedding anniversary!” 

Minnie raised her brows, a bit shocked and confused at the girl. She nods and quickly heads inside and luckily for Shuhua; Minnie brought a bouquet of flowers ready. 

“Congratulations. Say hi to Soojin for me will you?” Minnie smiles, giving the bouquet to Shuhua through the gap of the window. Shuhua smiles, “Will do.” The Thai girl waves as Shuhua drives off back to the streets and drives back to her condominium where her wife was probably exhausted and asleep. 

She looks out and notices her surroundings telling her that she was nearby and parked right in front of the building and stepped out of her car. She walked into the lobby and went up to the highest floor where she resided with Soojin. Shuhua breathes slowly, fixing herself tidily as she clutches the assortment of flowers in her hands. 

Shuhua stepped closer and quietly, getting her keys from her pocket and slowly opened the door of her apartment to enter as she did not announce that she was back home. The girl was slightly confused that the lights were on and heard inaudible noises in the house; she noticed an extra pair of shoes to the side that did not belong to her nor her wife. It was even odder that the shoes belonged to a man due to the size.

That was when Shuhua realized something was off and did not want to believe the growing doubt in her chest. There’s no way, Shuhua thought. She stood by the door with her eyes enlarged, biting her bottom lip with a hazy thought. No fucking way that she would do that to me, Shuhua thought disappointingly and doubtful by the second.

The curious and choked gulp as she turned to the source of a loud groan towards inside the apartment; the Taiwanese girl's eyes darkened and wanted to run out of the apartment, but curiosity was killing her; she wanted to know if she was wrong and was just mishearing things. That was it right? A confirmation wouldn’t hurt. 

She took quiet steps, her suspicions were leaning correct as she heard loud squeaks of their bed, the familiar voice of her wife whimpering and the unfamiliar man's heavy groans out of Shuhua’s and her wife’s bedroom. Shuhua’s stomach began to churn, now knowing what was happening within her bedroom. She hid beside the locked door, listening to the dragged and awful noises that she would never be able to forget.

She covers her mouth, questioning herself why she was still even there. She should leave. Yeah, that’s what she was going to do. She’ll come back tomorrow and pretend she didn’t see anything. Perhaps, she had a terrible dream today, a nightmare. That’s all. Shuhua's lips shake as she tries to stand steadily, her eyes darting around the apartment; she found her favourite green coat she was gifted by her wife on the rack. 

Was she going to wear it? Heck yes. 

Shuhua snatched it off the coat hanger and draped around herself and checked that she had everything with her. It wasn’t like Soojin would notice Shuhua came back, catching her wife of four years cheating on her with some guy she never met. Honestly, Shuhua wanted to cry but she just couldn’t. All she felt was disappointment tightening around her chest; she placed a hand over her chest, breathing softly. 

Was she disappointed in Soojin? No.

Was she disappointed in herself? Yes.

Shuhua began beating herself up and scrunched her face in fury. She should’ve known. Would things have been different if she was able to be there for Soojin? If she made up more time for the girl? It was all my fault, Shuhua fist curled and her fingers entangling in her messy long hair. Honestly, Shuhua should’ve known as she noticed the loving attitude of her wife began to decrease in the last few months. Soojin would avoid saying ‘I love you.’ back and avoid the younger girl's advances. 

No.

Shuhua knew from the beginning.

She just didn’t want to believe it. She tricked herself into believing everything was okay.

She took out her phone from her pocket and scrolled through her phone contacts. She hastily dialed the closest person to her, excluding Soojin. She waited for a few seconds until a click was heard telling the call was connected. Shuhua placed her phone against her ear, walking out of her apartment with the flowers in one hand. She heard a tired yawn through the call and a rustling background.

“Wooks? You there?”

“Huh? Shuhua? What’s up?”

“Are you free today?” Shuhua asked through the phone, slipping inside the elevator, heading towards the ground floor. A second of silence passes and she hears a small hum and papers flipping. “Uh, hold on. Yeah, I should be free in an hour or two. Why?”

“Nothing, meet me up at the bar by then.”

“Sure, see you Shu.”

Shuha hangs up on the call and clasped her hands together; she looks towards the now-black sky. The cold air brushed her face as she swiftly walked towards her parked car and sat inside with a tired look. Today was absolutely amazing, Shuhua sneered, her hands resting on the wheel; she pulled her car back a bit and remained there so that she was able to see her apartment building. 

It was an asshole move but Shuhua wanted to see that fucker's face come out of the building with her wife. Was he even worthy of Soojin’s love? Shuhua’s face slowly relaxed but her lips curled upwards as she looked at her phone she placed aside. You are terrible, Shuhua thought. 

She needed to meet Yuqi soon but she couldn’t afford to miss out meeting the person who Soojin just had sex with. She sent a quick text message to her wife; she carefully thought and planned a message that wouldn’t seem too suspicious or odd.

‘Jin-ah! I’m coming home early right now! See you soon, my jagiya! Happy anniversary!’

It only took less than a minute for Soojin to reply.

‘Sure.’ was all Shuhua got. The same messages as usual.

Shuhua turned her phone off and looked outside the window, carefully observing. After five minutes, she recognized her wife and a man stepping outside the doors. She took her phone and snapped pictures. She didn’t bother to learn the man's name; she continued taking pictures onto her phone until it was enough.

She looked down then looked up; she froze in place as she watched her wife hugging and gave a kiss to the man. 

Shuhua’s breathing started to become ragged and uncontrollably inconsistent. She swore she heard her heartbeat rang like crazy. She felt a wave of emotions engulfing her body; her hearing starting to get disoriented. The sudden rush of tears around her eyes fell; she felt the wet droplets slide down her face then to her hands. A choked sob she could no longer control escaped; her shoulders shook along with the rhythm of her cries. 

She gripped the steering wheel with one hand and the other over her mouth to stop the convulsive sobs. She ignored the scene in front of her and immediately drove off, wiping the tears off her face.

I’m such a fool, Shuhua sadly smiled.

Shuhua got off to the side of the streets and headed inside the bar with her hands stuck inside. There she noticed her best friend, Yuqi, waving at her then gesturing to the Taiwanese to come over. The Chinese girl was about to tease the girl about her arriving late but she stopped after noticing the red and puffy eyes of her friend.

“You look like shit. What’s up?”

Shuhua scoffed then sat beside the girl, ignoring the Chinese’s remark.

Yuqi furrowed her brows at the strange behaviour and called the bartender and ordered two drinks for each of them. She stayed quiet while looking at Shuhua who kept sighing every minute while she rests her head on her hand on the bar top. The drinks came a minute later and to Yuqi’s surprise; Shuhua chugged down the alcoholic beverage within seconds.

“You are definitely not okay. What’s wrong?”

Shuhua murmurs and calls for a refill. While waiting, she stares at the front but ignores the girl's question. 

“Do you think I’m a burden?”

Yuqi noticed the serious tension between herself and the girl was suffocating. She damn knew this was serious and answered from her heart genuinely.

“No, of course not,” Yuqi said, trying not to pry anymore as she notices Shuhua’s face grows gloomier. The former sips her glass while Shuhua now chugs down her second glass of alcohol; the girl was concerned, Shuhua wasn’t usually like this. The girl was usually bright and cheery, teasing every now and then. But now? The girl looked like total shit.

Yuqi started to panic as she heard her friend abruptly begin to cry. Small sniffles and shaky breaths worried the Chinese girl. Yuqi the buddy she is patted and rubbed the girls back.

“Yuqi-unnie.”

Yuqi flinched from the sudden honorific Shuhua had used. 

“I’m not worthy to be loved. No one loves me. It’s hopeless, my own company hates me and so does my own wife.”

Yuqi raised a brow in confusion, trying to find words to comfort the girl with.

“That’s not tr-”

“Shut up and listen. I just caught my own wife cheating on me okay? It’s our fourth anniversary this year and I love her so much- but she- she goes around in OUR apartment, has sex with some dude I don’t know in OUR bedroom? I don’t know anymore Yuqi. She doesn’t shower me with love anymore. I don’t deserve anything and her. I’m pathetic. That’s why she left me for someone else isn’t it?”

The shock was an understatement.

“That’s not fucking true dumbass. You’re not pathetic. Yeah, you’re stupid but you deserve everything okay buddy? You don’t need her. It’s her loss. It’s not you. She lost you, she didn’t deserve you.” Yuqi said, facing the girl with a deep stare.

“I don’t want your pity Wooks.”

“I’m serious, Shuhua. You’re not pathetic.”

“Soojin thinks I am.”

“Don’t listen to her. Forget her.”

“I can’t fucking forget someone I dated and married for four years, Yuqi! It’s not that easy and just- just stop it. I love her too much. I can’t do it.” Shuhua slams the bar top, getting up as she yells in annoyance. Realizing attention was drawn towards them, Shuhua pinched the bridge of her nose and flashed cash from her pocket and placed it on the countertop.

“Shuhua- wait. Stop.” Yuqi said, turning as she watched Shuhua walk out the bar.

“I need some peace Wooks.”

“Don’t do anything stupid, Shuhua-” Yuqi gets up, watching the younger girl blatantly ignoring her. Shuhua leaves and kicks the small trash and pebbles that were on the sidewalk. Shuhua pettily laughs, trying to control her sanity. Knowing any minute, she would mentally break down again and no one wanted to see that.

Shuhua returned to her apartment later that night and tossed the bouquet of flowers into the trash. Canceling everything that she had planned that night, too tired to fucking care the surprised look on Soojin’s face when she opened the door.

“I forgot my keys, sorry.” Shuhua smiled as she lied.

Soojin felt a shiver sent down her spine when Shuhua didn’t say anything more or any less; the younger girl brushed past her and went to the sofa to sit on. Soojin didn’t bother asking how her day was but she knew something was off about her wife, the tired and cold look lingered in her eyes. She noticed the alcoholic smell that lingered within the girl’s coat.

Shuhua didn’t bother turning to Soojin but muttered a small congratulations.

“Happy fourth wedding anniversary.” 

If anything, those words were for only Shuhua herself and no one else. 

-

Shuhua left that morning very early, and to Soojin’s surprise; she had not received a gift from the younger girl. She remembered the girl would always give her either expensive or meaningful gifts for their monthiversary but to get nothing on their yearly anniversary was shocking to say the least.

Not that Soojin cared, it was better that way. 

Shuhua on the other hand was idly typing away at her laptop at work; she wrote reports and maintained her happy-go-lucky personality and kept assisting with any of her peers' work. Getting lunch with them or having small talks. Shuhua bit the end of her pen, focused on finishing her job. It was a good way Shuhua kept her mind off personal problems.

She stops then looks around her workplace, the bustling crowd of her co-workers enjoying and stressing over their work. She softly smiled, this place would be much brighter without me.

After finishing loads of reports and sending them to check-ups, she used her free time sparingly and looked for something online.

Shuhua's eyes linger on the digital text.

Divorce papers.

Shuhua looked around her surroundings before continuing to sign up for one and pick one up from the local community centre. Her hands were shaking as she signed for one up, her fingers fidgeting and her lips curling upwards.

It’s for the best. She doesn’t need me in her life. She thought.

Shuhua left work late at night, returning back home with dread. There she passes by the floral store where Minnie worked at. The latter girl jumped happily to see her friend; Shuhua waves shyly.

“Passing by?”

“Yeah, decided to walk home today instead.”

“Did Soojin like the flowers?” Minnie asked, waiting in anticipation. 

Shuhua's mouth slightly opens but she softly smiles..

“Yeah, loved it a lot. Probably loved it as much as she loves me.”

“That’s beautiful, Shu. Come by again, okay?” Minnie gave a thumbs-up. Shuhua waves then left to pick up the papers. The uneasy feeling after picking up the papers and signing it before sending it off to an attorney to send to her soon-to-be ex-wife. It was the right choice, Shuhua thought. Within a few days, Soojin would receive mail about it.

With that said, Soojin received it exactly days later.

“What is this?” Soojin asked, stopping the younger girl from exiting the apartment.

For the first time in so long, Soojin finally spoke to the younger girl.

“Is there something wrong? It’s exactly what it says.”

“Divorce papers?”

“Aren’t you happy, my jagiya? All you need to do is sign it.” Shuhua simply said, shrugging her shoulders. Soojin noticed the petty tone in the younger girl's voice; she looked down towards the paper that had been signed from days ago.

“No- this doesn’t make sense. Why? You’re also giving me all your property?” Soojin eyed suspiciously; a doubtful tone arose.

“Unnie, just stop. There’s nothing wrong with it.” Shuhua coldly said.

“Why?”

Shuhua sighed and her forehead wrinkled. 

“Don’t interrupt me and listen to me okay. Please? So- I want you to know that I love you a lot Soojin. I love you so much that I would do anything for you. I’d even fucking die for you- I’d do anything to get you back- but it’s pretty much hopeless isn’t it? Listen, I already know you don’t have any more feelings for me- I noticed. I get it; I’m just a pretty face that can’t do shit. I don’t deserve you and you deserve someone better other than me. I’m not saying or doing this to make you feel pity for me or guilt trip you- I just needed this out of my system. This is the last you’ll see of me.”

“That guy fills your needs and wants, right? Make sure he’s treating you right.”

Soojin stood there, too shocked and burdened from what she just heard. 

“You knew?”

“It’s not that hard.”

Soojin turned and said, “I’ll sign it.”

“Great.”

“We’re still seeing each other, there’s a court process.”

Shuhua laughs, “There will be no court.”

The divorce papers were filled out hours later and signed that Soojin will own every property that Shuhua owns once the papers are passed and both divorced. The two relationships broke due to Soojin’s adultery with an unnamed man. A common cause of divorce.

Soojin and Shuhua lived separately after the filing. Soojin continued meeting up with the man and Shuhua temporarily lived in a hotel. The two were supposed to meet up and discuss if the papers were correct and there were no mistakes with the due date of the official court hearing coming.

It was only weeks later that Soojin was in court for the hearing and that her soon-to-be ex-wife, Shuhua, was not there. After hours of waiting, the court hearing was cancelled and the divorce was passed without Shuhua appearing once. 

Soojin soon learned the reason Shuhua had not appeared was that the younger girl had committed suicide weeks back and her body was only found today.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write the death scene but I thought it was too cruel to do that so I just made it very simple so its shit thanks. thanks for even getting through the end- ill hopefully do a fluffy one next.
> 
> I hate the formatting it’s not letting me edit correctly :(
> 
> bonus notes: i wrote my bias like a bitch and killed off my bias wrecker


End file.
